Set Me on Fire
by NerdGirl95
Summary: Their love was fast, passionate, reckless. She felt like she had been set aflame, lighting the whole world with her happiness. When Lilia Dursley catches the eye of Bad Boy Sebastian Zabini, her risk-free nature leaves her, and anything could happen. Written for the QLFC Season 6 Round 5


**Written for the QLFC Round 5. Chaser 1: Choose the title of a story written by your Chaser 2 for Inspiration.** **Title chosen: Up In Flames**

 **Optional prompts: 4. (word) eternity; 7. (quote) "I loved you the same way I learned to ride a bike - scared but reckless" - Rudy Francisco; 11. (dialogue) "I should have told you sooner"**

 **Warning: This story does contain suggestions of verbal and physical abuse. If this may have adverse effects on you, please do not read.**

"I should have told you sooner."

The silence stretched out between them, tense and expectant. She wasn't sure who was supposed to speak next, but she hoped it wasn't her. Although, knowing her companion, she would probably be saved from having to think of her next sentence.

"I wish you had. Oh, Lia, I can't believe you had to go through that. I should have known…"

The fact that Rose had tears in her eyes scared her more than anything that had happened in the last two years. Her strong, stubborn, fearless best friend never cried. Ever.

"I just didn't know how to say it." She knew her voice was weak, pathetic even. But she couldn't force it any louder than a whisper, and tears of fear, shame and relief had been threatening to fall for what felt like an eternity. In some way, maybe they had.

* * *

She had never been one for risk-taking, not since her mother died. Apparently, as a little girl, she had been fast, fearless, heedless. Tearing up the street on her tiny bike, shrieking with mingled fear and exhilaration. But somehow the loss of the mother she barely remembered also took her carefree innocence. Now her motto was slow and steady; not a day went by when she wasn't overthinking at least one decision. Never take the risk, always find the safest option - until he came along.

No one had seen it coming. The quiet, studious, careful Ravenclaw catching the eye of the Slytherin rebel. And not only did he start looking, but she looked back. Long and often. Suddenly she couldn't think of anything else, and Hogwarts' resident Good Girl found herself falling in love with the Bad Boy.

At first, it was perfect. Sebastian was everything she could have asked for in a boyfriend. Loving, attentive, devoted. Plus he came with an element of danger, which somehow appealed to her usually careful soul. She dove into the relationship headfirst, seemingly unaware of just what a boy like him could do to a girl like her. Sure, she had heard the rumours. But his love for her had reformed him - hadn't it?

Their love was fast, passionate, reckless. She felt like she had been set aflame, lighting the whole world with her happiness. She couldn't understand her friends' pleas to be careful Lia or the worried look they always wore when watching her and Sebastian. What they had was perfect; a fire that could never be put out.

It all lasted until graduation. But then they got a flat together, and things changed - he changed. Gone was the fiery passion, replaced with fiery rage. He was barely home, but when he was, he expected her to be ready, catering to his every whim. One week she was too frugal, the next she was spending too much.

She told herself it was just stress. He was starting a new job after all and wanted to be the best he could be. Her career was to make home life as easy and comfortable for him as possible. Maybe if she just did her job better, things would go back to the way they had been.

It wasn't all bad. There were some nights where she could almost see the old Sebastian. Where he showered her with praise and affection, and the fire and passion returned, coursing through her veins. She started taking note of everything that happened on those days, trying to find a way to replicate it as often as possible. And for a while, it worked; Sebastian's work got easier, her housework more efficient, and their relationship became smoother. She could go out with a genuine smile on her face and didn't have to lie when her friends and family asked if she was happy.

But one day it was like he forgot everything that they had together. Everything he had ever said he loved about her. Gone were the nights of passion, and the expensive apology gifts. Instead, every night turned into a battleground; he barely stepped through the door before the nightly tirade would begin. It didn't matter what she did anymore, nothing was right. She started reading up on basic healing charms and wearing more makeup to hide the dark circles under her eyes and the bruises on her cheeks.

On the outside, they were still the perfect couple. They went to parties, smiling and saying all the right things. In public, he was the picture of chivalry, but when they got home, he completely ignored her; unless it was to tell her of her latest faults.

She knew this wasn't normal. She knew she should say something, anything, to her family or friends. But every time she tried, something stopped her. She was just so ashamed that she had let this happen to her - that she hadn't listened, instead believing that she could change him. And she was also scared. Terrified. He had told her once what he would do if she ever told anyone the truth. And she had never been the brave one, so she just stayed where she was.

* * *

She didn't remember much of that night, but Rose had told her what she had seen. The romantic dinner for two set up on the table. The broken china was strewn through the apartment. And Lia slumped on the floor.

That was last week. A whole week that she had been free from him. A week that she had spent first in St Mungo's, and now at Rose's home. And now, after a week, she finally felt able to talk about it. To let all of the fear, shame, pain, anger and betrayal she had bottled up flow out of her. And as she looked at the tears shining in Rose's eyes - Rose never cried - she knew the truth.

"I should have told you sooner."


End file.
